Una despedida
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Después de otro largo año de entrenamiento y clases en la Aguja Pentagonal, finalmente llegan las vacaciones. Wyatt no quiere marcharse sin despedirse antes del teniente Blackburn, y éste tampoco querrá que la chica se marche sin antes poder decirle adiós. - Ensburn - Os


Saludos, hermosas personas que se pasean por aquí (?). Tengo un par de **importantes aclaraciones** que hacer antes de que lean.

Una amiga de mi hermana le prestó el libro Insignia a ella, yo lo leí y me vicié. Shippeo a Wyatt con Blackburn desde el mismo instante en que él empieza a rastrear al "hacker" de la Aguja Pentagonal, y mi amor por ellos no hizo más que acrecentarse conforme avanzaba en el libro. ¿Ella es menor de edad? ****, escribiré sobre ellos igual, solo me detendría si la autora me obligara (lo que es imposible que ocurra pero me mataría de todos modos).

A pesar de que Wyatt y Blackburn dejaron de hablarse en el libro uno (rompiendo mi corazón en millones de pedazos) sé que se reconcilian en el libro dos, el caso es que aún no lo tengo (leí el primero hace solo un par de semanas), no sé como ocurrió eso, ni sé cómo acaba el libro dos (¡ni qué pasa entre ellos!) así que esta historia la escribí a sabiendas de todo eso, y también desconociendo el final de Vortex (no me spoileen, gracias).

¿Yuri? No, no sé quien es, no me suena ese nombre, y si es alguna clase de chico perfecto, dulce y amable que está enamorado de Wyatt y sale con ella, no recuerdo haberlo leído, solo sé que es amigo del trío /sarcasmo.

Sin más, les dejo este breve Os. Solo hay dos historias dedicadas a esta pareja en toda la internet, ¿lo sabían? La primera es una historia porno en ingles (...igual me la leí) la segunda es esta.

Los personajes pertenecen naturalmente a **S.J. Kincaid**

 **Wyatt Enslow x James Blackburn**

* * *

 **Una despedida**

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban en aquellos momentos felices, sonrientes y expectantes de los próximos minutos que faltaban para abandonar finalmente la Aguja Pentagonal. Todos, desde el más nuevo de los cadetes hasta el más antiguo y experimentado de ellos. Charlaban en voz alta en el comedor, mientras los relojes cronometrados en sus cerebros indicaban los pocos minutos que faltaban para las seis de la tarde: finalmente era hora de las vacaciones, de ver nuevamente a sus familiares y amigos lejanos, de dejar aquellas paredes ásperas, frías, la rutina, los horarios y el estrés constante del entrenamiento. Suficiente de procesar infinitas fuentes de información, descargar tareas, descifrar programas, correr por sus vidas perseguidos por guerreros y soldados de todas las épocas habidas y por haber, —y que vendrían— y de charlas sobre patriotismo. Por fin era hora de descansar. Todo aquello era motivo suficiente para que los jóvenes aspirantes y combatientes intrasolares estuvieran en aquel estado de emoción, pero ninguna de estas razones alcanzaba para hacerla sonreír a ella.

Él la observó de reojo desde una de las puertas de entrada al lugar: acompañando a sus amigos, la chica sonreía de manera apagada, casi fingida. Sus ojos castaños caían con frecuencia hacia la mesa, quedándose fijos allí hasta que alguien le daba un codazo para despertarla o le dirigían la palabra. Wyatt pretendía haber estado prestando atención y no mirar fijamente en su pantalla interior a ver si había recibido algún mensaje. Él no iba a enviarle nada, al menos no por ahora.

—Parecen niños en el jardín—soltó la mujer a su lado con un tono divertido, haciendo que regresara sus ojos al frente.

—Siempre es igual—replicó el hombre de brazos cruzados.

No era necesario que dijera mucho más. El reloj marcó la hora en punto y todos los jóvenes soldados soltaron exclamaciones de felicidad. El general Marsh no estaba para retenerlos con una larga y aburrida despedida pues ya les había adormilado lo suficiente dos horas antes, teniendo que despedirse temprano por una junta que le esperaba. Los adultos apostados en las entradas del lugar se movieron a un lado, mientras los chicos de diversas edades y alturas empezaron a salir a paso rápido para dirigirse a sus divisiones, para cambiarse el uniforme, coger sus cosas y despedirse al fin.

La mayor Cromwell y el teniente Blackburn recibieron varias palabras de despedida, a las que contestaron con breves respuestas, gestos de cabeza o la mano. Blackburn recibió más de alguna mirada resentida que decía "al fin no veré más tu cara" o algo entre líneas, lo que por cierto, a él le importaba un reverendo pepino. Vio al grupo de Raines salir los cuatro muy juntos, hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían en sus vacaciones. La única chica del cuarteto se fingía interesada en lo que los demás charlaban, pero en cuanto pasó a solo un par de metros no pudo mantener la vista al frente y desvió la mirada, encontrando sus tímidos ojos con los duros y grises de él, en un gesto que apenas lograba disimular su ansiedad. Era como si aquellos ojos pidieran fervientemente por un aviso, un gesto, aunque fuese una sencilla y simple señal de que ese capítulo no se cerraría allí, sin siquiera una palabra de adiós. De alguna forma Blackburn logró descifrar todo aquello en el breve instante en que sus miradas se encontraran antes de que él desviara fríamente la suya. Wyatt sintió una rara mezcla de sentimientos encontrados ante ese gesto, y justo cuando creía que estaba más furiosa que dolida, un mensaje apareció en si visual y la hizo sonreír con genuina felicidad.

Se inventó un pretexto para sacarse a Tom, a Vik y a Yuri de encima, y conseguir que éstos se adelantaran en la salida al restaurante donde se encontrarían para celebrar el año concluido. Cuando Vik le preguntó qué tanto tenía que hacer para quedarse atrás, ella se defendió con facilidad con un simple "cosas de chicas" que dejó a los tres personajes mudos y contrariados. ¿Wyatt? ¿Haciendo cosas…"de chicas"? ¿Qué hacían las chicas de todos modos cuando se tardaban tanto? Solo… ¿se miraban por una o dos horas al espejo, buscando un diminuto pelo inexistente en sus rostros?

—Paranoia femenina—zanjó Tom el asunto, mientras se alejaban caminando de la Aguja Pentagonal.

Wyatt quedó de encontrarlos en el restaurante, avisando que podían empezar sin ella si querían, pero que de ningún modo ordenaran su parte. Seguro la encontraría cubierta de quizás qué cosas, cuando se trataba de Vik y Tom, aunque lo más probable era que Yuri defendiera su cena a escudo y espada. Suspiró con cierto rastro de tristeza pensando en ese chico.

—Se ve bien, Enslow—escuchó ella a sus espaldas, dando un respingo en su lugar y volviéndose de un movimiento un poco brusco.

Vio a Blackburn acercarse lentamente, todavía de uniforme y con el sol del atardecer proyectando sombras oblicuas en su rostro de piedra. Se detuvo a su lado y miró hacia afuera un largo momento, comprobando que ya no quedaba nadie —o casi nadie— en el lugar, y que la chica realmente se había quedado allí esperándole todo ese tiempo. En su mensaje solo le había dicho que estaría libre a esa hora, ni siquiera le había asegurado que se verían. Pero ella prefirió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

—Gracias, señor—respondió la joven al cumplido, avergonzada y mirando hacia el suelo.

No era usual que llevara falda a causa de su timidez, pero se había propuesto usar una al menos una vez en ese año, y considerando que no tenía muchas ganas de llevarla puesta durante las vacaciones, decidió que sería ese día o nada. O tal vez simplemente quería saber si recibiría algún comentario al respecto. Uno positivo, claro está.

— ¿No irá a celebrar con sus compañeros?—preguntó el hombre, con la mirada fija afuera.

—Sí, e-es solo que quería…

Se quedó callada con la mirada fija abajo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Blackburn se volvió a verla y apreció mejor su figura entallada en la blusa negra y la falda blanca. No la veía más que con el uniforme de rigor, tan igual al resto de sus compañeros, que por una vez pudo notar realmente lo femenina que podía ser la muchacha sin la ropa ancha y gruesa del ejército. Sonrió levemente, en un gesto tan efímero que parecía que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Se acercó un poco quedando ambos a un paso de distancia. Wyatt no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa, imaginando que el otro esperaba que terminara la frase. Conocía a Blackburn y sabía que no era de los que le gustaba que le dejaran esperando.

—Solo quería despedirme, señor—concluyó por fin, tragando saliva y cerrando los puños sobre el vestido.

—Hagámoslo entonces—dijo el teniente con firmeza—, todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí antes de verme libre para descansar.

Wyatt dejó salir el aire retenido en el pecho, con un sentimiento de abatimiento invadiéndola. Qué raro. Por un momento se había hecho raras ilusiones de algo más…ameno. Algo que le haría sonreír y recordaría durante el resto de las vacaciones. Por dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Blackburn era amable con ella, a diferencia de cómo era con el resto de los cadetes y con el resto del mundo, pero no por eso él…bueno; él no tenía sentimientos especiales hacia la chica, como ella hacia su maestro. Solo era su mejor alumna y ya. Se lo había repetido a sí misma un millón de veces pero nunca terminaba de darle credibilidad. Una pequeña parte de sí había querido creer que…

Sacudió la cabeza y estiró la mano derecha, levantando finalmente la mirada. Ya era hora de dejar esas ideas tontas de lado.

—Nos veremos el año entrante, teniente Blackburn—dijo ella de la manera más formal que le fue posible, evitando que se le atoraran las palabras en la garganta—, espero que esté bien hasta entonces.

El aludido también estiró su mano derecha, sostuvo la de Wyatt en la suya y levantó la izquierda, posándola con cuidado en la mejilla de la chica. La joven se quedó paralizada en su lugar, perdiendo la respiración por un momento y sintiendo que el corazón le reventaba en el pecho. Vio la enorme figura del teniente Blackburn doblarse ligeramente hacia ella hasta posar su rostro pétreo en el cabello castaño y liso de su alumna, la mejor de sus alumnas: su estudiante predilecta y a quien admiraba en secreto por su increíble intelecto, que se equiparaba al suyo. La chica a quien había "capturado" a su lado por medio de una sencilla estratagema de guerra y tenía ahora como su sola aliada. La única persona verdaderamente cercana y en quien él se atrevía a confiar. Quien le había regresado su capacidad para soñar algo que no fueran pesadillas de venganza ni de locura. A quien ansiaba ver convertida en mujer, no para sí, sino para ella misma y para el brillante futuro que le esperaba.

Dejó salir un leve suspiro de disconformidad al saber que tendría ese solo momento de cercanía con Wyatt Enslow, antes de una larga y tediosa separación. Era la primera vez que para Blackburn el inicio de las vacaciones en la Aguja Pentagonal significaba algo que no fuera tranquilidad y trabajo en lo que a él le gustaba hacer, la programación. Ahora sería un interminable correr del reloj dentro de su cerebro. Presionó la mano de Wyatt en la suya y la puso sobre su pecho, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de la joven, quien controlaba a duras penas el temblor emocionado de su cuerpo a solo un par de centímetros del de su mentor. Podía ver las pulsaciones registradas en su visual junto con sus alborotados signos vitales, pero se obligaba a ignorarlos para prestar atención a los otros detalles que logró capturar en los breves segundos que estuvo junto al teniente.

—Voy a extrañarte, Enslow—dijo él por lo bajo, tuteándola por primera vez y dándole a ella un raro sentimiento de comodidad—. Cuídate.

Se apartaron apenas un poco. Wyatt le miró con los ojos cristalizados, tratando de sacar las palabras atascadas en el pecho sin conseguirlo. Quería decirle algo, realmente quería, pero las letras no alcanzaban a juntarse y morían en su garganta. Se quedó viendo fijamente al hombre a los ojos, esos extraños e impenetrables ojos grises que le escondían todo lo que había dentro del teniente y que ella ansiaba saber, sacándoselo a pedazos con las preguntas torpes y directas que le hacía en los cinco minutos de confianza que a veces él le daba después del trabajo con los procesadores.

Cerró con fuerza sus dedos bajo la mano de Blackburn cuando éste se acercó inesperadamente después de mirarla por última vez, besándola con cierta timidez impropia de alguien con su carácter en la comisura de los labios. Fue un beso muy breve y tibio que encendió la cara de ella como una lámpara. Luego él se apartó, dejándola con un embrollo de sentimientos y sensaciones bullendo dentro: una mezcla rara de felicidad y amargura, y rabia e impotencia porque se atrevía a hacerle esto, ahora, cuando les tocaba separarse por tanto tiempo y ella se quedaría con esa herida quemante en los labios que no la dejaría dormir por las noches, y sus ojos observándola inescrutables desde cada rincón de su propio ser. Quiso maldecirlo por su jugada tan cruel, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, y aunque hubiera sido capaz de soltarlas, no se habría atrevido a decirle algo más aparte de que lo amaba. Que había empezado a quererlo desde que él se atreviera a mostrarle su faceta humana y la abrumara a ella con su sencillez y amabilidad, y su inteligencia y su sarcasmo, y el misterio infinito que sus ojos le escondían.

Blackburn debió sentir algo similar, porque al separarse de la chica la observó fijamente comprendiendo que había cometido un error. Un gran y terrible error. Las interminables horas de separación se volverían densas y oscuras como un abismo eterno de soledad y frustración, al comprender que sin querer le había abierto a esa joven más que solo la puerta de su confianza y su amistad. No, era algo más peligroso y que entre ellos jamás debió existir, pero que se instaló entre ambos sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara y se atreviera ahora a quitar de sus vidas. El hombre le miró con cierto arrepentimiento y el deseo de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos antes de decir adiós, pero solo la dejó allí de pie, sola y con el corazón en una mano, pidiéndole disculpas por lo bajo ante lo que le había hecho a ella…o a ambos.


End file.
